F2RP Technical Info
Technical Information Latest release The latest F2RP version is v1.2. The current version of v1.2 is dated June 9, 2008. F2RP 1.2 is available in two versions: * F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.exe (58,499 KB) windows installer and * F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.rar (34,630 KB) manual install. Prerequisites Fallout 2 Game disc Patches F2RP can be installed on top of the following: * Unpatched 1.0 * With the official 1.02US patch installed * With Killap's unofficial patch installed Please also read "Other mod compatibility" below. Installation type The Restoration works with both "minimal" and "humongous" installations. Language There are also problems with non-English Fallout versions, but both US and UK (without children) work fine. If your version was non-English, you needed to apply certain post-processing to Fallout after installing the Restoration. According to Killap; "For non English users, you need to rename the: \BlackIsle\Fallout2\data\Text\English folder to whatever language you are using, such as German, in order to play." Windows Because the Restoration Project incorporates some of the Sfall engine tweaks by Timeslip, it will not work with Mac versions of Fallout 2. It also won't run in XP's Win95/98 Compatibility Mode (but it will run on Win95/98), but there's no need to use that anyway. Post-Installation Fixes After a successful install of the Restoration, there are still some things that may have to be done for everything to work correctly. Savegames You cannot use savegames made with earlier versions of F2RP, or without F2RP. After you install F2RP, you must start a new game. art_cache_size For some people, the Restoration 1.1 crashes when using the elevators in the EPA. To fix this, you have to set/change the "art_cache_size" in the fallout2.cfg file to a higher value, like "art_cache_size=255" or more. - This has since been corrected with the release of 1.2. "proto" folder The contents of the folder named "proto" (within the Fallout game directory), should be read-only. The folder itself doesn't need to be read-only. The installer should take care of this, but sometimes doesn't. While playing, the game will put new files in this folder, but these new files will be removed when you exit the game. In-Game Fixes If you have more than one processor in your computer, there may be some problems with the engine tweaks that are part of the Restoration, resulting in crashes. In this case, # Launch game and when you're in the menu # Ctrl+Alt+Del # "Applications"; select "Fallout II"; right-click and select "Go To Process" # You're redirected to "Processes"; exactly "Fallout2.exe" # Again, right-click, and "Set Affinity..." # Leave only 1 core/CPU/etc for Fallout2.exe Bundled Mods The F2RP 1.2 windows installer offers the option of adding the following mods which are compatible with the Restoration Project: :* Missing children frms (for non English versions only) :* 14mm\.223 pistol sounds from Fallout 1 :* NPC Armor Mod (by Josan12 and Jotisz) 1 :* AP Ammo Damage Fix (by Glovz) :* Improved Mysterious Stranger (by Corpse) :* Quick Goris Derobing (by ART) :* Talking Head for Cassidy (from Mutant Rising) :* Remove random element from party member leveling (an option from Timeslip's tweaks) 1 Party member change appearance with armor (new version with unique armor for Sulik, Vic, Cassidy, Marcus and Dogmeat). Dogmeat and Marcus armor are installed separately and don't have to be installed with the NPC Armor Mod. Note that these extras are only available in the F2RP windows installer and not included in the manual install. Other mod compatibility General compatibility F2RP probably only works with the mods included in the F2RP installer. No other mods are safe to use together with F2RP unless specifically stated otherwise or listed below. Glovz' AP Ammo Damage Mod Glovz "AP ammo damage" mod is included in the Restoration Project expansion, but is disabled by default. To enable it, a line must be edited in the 'ddraw.ini' file in the fallout2 folder. Compatibility of the damage mod is undetermined, so use with caution is suggested. Resolution Patcher Mod The "resolution patcher" mod is compatible with F2RP. Fallout 2: Weapons Redone Magnus' F2WR mod is compatible with F2RP, as long as you leave Glovz' AP ammo damage mod disabled. Current bugs Below is a list of bugs found in the June 9 release of v1.2. Don't report bugs unless you know you have a proper installation of this release (without any optional mods). Bugs reported by NMA forum members Slowhand, GanymeDes-, Nevill, Darek, Ochrei, Morticia, Petrell and others. Arroyo CONFIRMED: Empty encounter bug: After leaving the village, empty encounters occur immediately following the initial Kaga encounter. (This bug sometimes happens after other Kaga encounters instead. This appears to be random though and you may not be affected at all.) Vault City CONFIRMED: Jammed vault door bug: You know, those jammed doors that you can open with 7 ST and a crowbar, or strength 8 only. The doors won't open using the crowbar (it says they're open, but in reality they remain shut). Reloading and using strength only works fine, though. This bug doesn't always occur, sometimes the doors work and sometimes they don't. -This bug is found in the original game as well. Gecko CONFIRMED: Skeeter won't give me the quest to get the 3-step plasma transformer from the reactor. I also tried without his asking me, but doesn't work either. The conversation at the reactor ends with the words that I have to come back because there's a waiting list for the part I requested. (This is actually a game feature, not a bug. Ensure you have an upgradeable weapon in your inventory the first time you speak to Skeeter. You only have one chance to receive this quest from him.) Slaver's Camp CONFIRMED: When you return to the Primitive Tribe with Sulik's sister and you have your car, you will take it with you. If you do not leave the Tribe with your car, but instead choose to leave by foot, your car will be lost forever. Just use your car to leave the map once and you are free to enter the Primitive Tribe by foot again like normal. General CONFIRMED: The game crashes when using the "Print to File" feature in the character creation window. Category:Fallout 2 mods Category:Documentation Category:Help